Are We More Than Friends?
by wanicrocodile
Summary: Logan & Alex were the best BFF ever until Aex moved away. They finally reunite during Alex's family vacation! Will the BFFs stay as BFFs or couples? Or will Alex be together with one of Logan's best buds?
1. Chapter 1

Are We More Than Friends ?

**New story . First crossover . I am hopefully gonna finish 'Big Time Baby Sister' in a few more chapters . I love Big Time Rush & Wizards of Waverly Place so this is my crossover . After this story finishes or 'Big Time Baby Sister' finishes , I wanna start on a new story . Any ideas ? A main Big Time Rush , or a crossover ? If you crossover the choices of the second category are :**

**a) Victorious  
><strong>**b) iCarly  
><strong>**c) Shake It Up  
><strong>**or  
><strong>**d) Suite Life On Deck**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Back To The Past<p>

Alex kept thinking of him everyday, ever since she left Minnesota .

Flashback …

_Alex sat on the grass, gazing at the clouds . "Wow … the clouds are very beautiful today . What do you think ? " Alex asked her best friend ._

"_Hmmm … I agree … BUT , the clouds aren't as pretty as …" he stopped for awhile and smiled ._

"_What's pretty then the clouds ?" Alex asked eagerly._

"_Oh , I don't know … Maybe … Not as pretty as … YOU." He said, giving Alex a little push._

"_LOGAN ! I am SO gonna kill you !" Alex bellowed, chasing after him._

_Logan ran away as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Alex was faster . She jumped onto Logan started giggling. Snap! Snap ! Mrs. Russo and Mrs. Mitchell took a photo of the best friends . They hugged adorably . "Best friends forever !" Alex exclaimed, giving Logan a peck on his cheek._

End of Flashback …

Logan stared at the ceiling in his room . He kept thinking about her no matter what he's doing .

Flashback …

_Logan and Alex hugged . Alex's father had quitted his job to start a family subshop and they had to move to New York . "So this is goodbye, Logie . Will I see you someday ?" Alex asked as a tear dropped from her left eye._

"_I don't know but I hope so . Until then , here's a memory of me for you ." Logan said, revealing a purple bracelet with the word 'Logan'._

"_Logan , that's so sweet but mine's better …" Alex smirked, taking out a green plain bracelet with multi colours of her name attached to it ._

_Logan pouted . Alex could make anything better . "Thanks Alex . I'm really gonna miss you …" he said , trying hard not to hug her ._

"_If you're gonna miss me , who am I gonna miss ? Ooh ! Your mom ! Just kidding Logie . I'm already missing you …" Alex said , giving him her sweetest smile upon saying the last sentence ._

_Logan was surprised . "Xandra ? Don't be too harsh on everyone …" Logan finally said , trying not to laugh ._

"_No promises . Bye ." Alex said , giving Logan his last goodbye kiss from her but this time, instead of a peck, it was a real kiss ._

_Logan was extremely flabbergasted . "Hey . We're 13 . We can totally start making out with people . I want mine to be you , my best friend . But even though I kissed you , that doesn't mean there's a thing between us . We're still the best friends of Minnesota ." Alex said ._

"_But … It's impossible to communicate with you . I'm gonna miss you forever …" Logan said ._

"_I know … Goodbye Logan …" Alex muttered and left , forever ._

"_Goodbye, pal …" Logan sighed . He's got to find new friends._

End of flashback …

"Logan ! There's a hot new girl in the lobby . I heard she's staying right next to us for 2 weeks . COME ON !" James exclaimed as he walked into the room .

"Wha-?" Logan managed to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Who shall be the new girl ? Should it be Alex ? Should it be my friend's character ? Believe me , I'm indecisive . Who should appear first . OOH ! I got an idea ! You will find out in chapter 2 . :D<strong>

**Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Are We More Than Friends?

**Sorry for the terribleness. It's good until 'the guys laughed.' . I've gone through THE WORST PAIN IN MY LIFE. I got 6****th**** place for my 1.6km run *lightning and thunder* . I've been 3****rd**** in class, 1****st**** girl . 2****nd**** in class, 1****st**** girl but this year ? 6****th**** place , 2rd girl in class *louder lightning and thunder* . DISASTER . And my timing dropped by 1 minute . 1 MINUTE IS A BIG DEAL ! It's kinda like grades in my school . You get 90/100 , A . If you get 1 mark , you'd get A* . Sighhhhh .  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Alex was annoyed . Not only was she punished by her teacher now she was forced to go on a family trip to LA . Her mom had already packed her bag when she was in school. "I love you like a love song baby…" Alex's phone rang. Harper had just sent her a text.

_Comin 2 e party ?_

Alex groaned . Being away from being with her best friend was going to be VERY HARD.

_Cant . Gtg to LA w/ family . :\_

Alex took out one her magazines and something caught her eye.

_OMG ! Whr r u staying ?_

Alex looked through her magazine.

_Palm Woods Hotel . Home of e future famoz . I don't get y we hav 2 stay thr evn tho we'r not gettin famoz . pftt._

Alex finally saw what she was looking for.

_OMG ! Help me get an autograph of Big Time Rush ! I luv 'em !_

Big Time Rush . That's who they were . "A band consisting of Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and … Logan Mitchell." Alex read the article.

_Harper … Whr r Big Time Rush frm ? Jst wonderin'._

Could **THAT **Logan Mitchell actually be her best friend of Minnesota ?

_Minnesota^^_

Alex gasped. Ti ti ti ti! Her alarm clock rang. It was time for them to leave for LA.

_Thx . Bb Harper . Ttyl. Gg LA now . _

And with that, she sprinted down with her bags all ready to go.

***At the Palm Woods, hours later***

Alex sat down by the pool while her parents went to Apartment 2K and unpacked. Logan and James were running down the stairs. James had told Logan about the new girl who came . "DUDE ! There she is ! By the pool ! I'm making a move. SIYA !" James whispered-exclaimed.

James walked up to Alex and said, "Hi. I'm James Diamond from Big Time Rush. You probably know me already. Here's my number. By the way, what may your name be?"

Alex looked at him as if he was crazy. "Alex . Thanks for giving me your number, I think." Alex said, shooing him away.

Logan stared at Alex's wrist. She was wearing a bracelet with 'Logan' on it. "Hey dude, was she your ex?" James asked Logan.

"No… Imma go talk to her." Logan said, walking slowly towards Alex.

"Alex … Is that you?" Logan asked, eagerly.

Alex looked up and tears welled in her eyes. "Logan !" she exclaimed, hugging him.

James was dumbfounded . What the heck was happening ? Alex and Logan stayed in the hugging position for a few more minutes. "Logan, it's been YEARS since I last talked to you, teased you and have fun with you . How have you been ?" Alex asked.

"I KNOW ! I've been doing well . I'm in Big Time Rush. How's New York ?" Logan asked.

"Great, great. I had to find a new best friend. Her name is Harper. She wants Big Time Rush's autograph . It's kinda weird that I'm suppose to get an autograph of 3 strangers and my best friend." Alex replied.

"Hey … You've got yourself a best friend? Me too but I got 3 . They are the other members of Big Time Rush . How's Max and Justin?" Logan asked.

"Yeah … They're as per normal . One is weird , the other , annoying." Alex sarcastically said.

Logan laughed . The same sarcastic girl he know and cared about. Soon after talking to her for quite awhile, Carlos and Kendall stood beside James. "Who's the new girl? And I thought you're the one who get the girls, not Logan." Kendall asked.

"Alex … Looks like she's interested in Logan so I shall not go after her. Later !" James said, walking away.

"I got a girlfriend. I'm going to the ice rink. Bye !" Kendall said.

Carlos said nothing. He was awestricken by her cheerfulness and appearance. Carlos walked up to them and asked Logan, "Hey Logan. Who's your friend?"

"Hi, I'm Alex and you are ?" Alex asked.

"Carlos. Nice to meet you." Carlos said, thinking whether she loves corndogs like him.

"So, Alex. Wanna come to our apartment and hang out?" Carlos asked.

"Sure Sounds like fun. Which apartment?" Alex asked.

"2J." Logan replied.

Alex sighed in relief. "Cool. I'm in 2K . We're neighbours, for 2 weeks only. Hey Logan, could you give me your number. That way we can keep in touch even after leaving LA." Alex asked.

Logan agreed and saved his number into her phone and vice versa. Carlos just watched them. "Can I have your number too?" Carlos asked, suddenly.

"Ok I guess." Alex replied, saving her number into his phone while Carlos saved his number into her phone.

After exchanging numbers, they went to apartment 2K. "MOM !" Alex exclaimed and knocked on the door vigorously.

Mrs. Russo opened the door and looked at Logan. "Logan? Logan Mitchell ? Oh my… Logan !" she exclaimed.

"Hey Mrs. Russo ! How are ya? " Logan replied.

"I'm doing well .. What are you doing in LA?" she asked.

"Logan and a bunch of hockey heads were signed to a contract and now he's in a boy band called 'Big Time Rush'." Alex answered for them.

"And who is this young boy?" Mrs. Russo asked, pointing at Carlos.

"Hi. I'm Carlos. I'm in the band with Logan." Carlos explained.

"One of the hockey heads." Alex mouthed.

Mrs. Russo nodded. "I'm going over to their apartment, next door. Bye !" Alex said and they all walked to 2J.

Carlos kept quiet until they reached 2J. He ran to the couch and shouted, "VIDEO GAMES !"

Alex smirked. After all, video games were too easy. Alex looked around and exclaimed, "SWIRLY SLIDE !"

Carlos was awestricken. The girl of his dreams ACTUALLY exist ? Alex climbed up the swirly slide and slid down. The guys laughed. Having a female friend who loves fun is cool. Alex was dumbfounded . "What ? WHAT !" she asked.

The guys kept quiet . They didn't want to make Alex feel weird about being like a dude.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to be left alone to cry… :'(<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Are We More Than Friends?

**I am finally less depress ! I'm slowly 'recovering' both my randomness and my heart . So far , both aren't recovering so much . Especially my randomness . One of my friend can feel my randomness and it ain't going so well and my heart feels broken when I see that guy who got 1****st**** in class … and he sits 2 seats in front of me and he always collects my worksheet so my heart shatters a lot . O.O  
>BTW ! My friend told me I made a mistake in Chapter 2 of Big Time Baby Sister . At one point , I wrote 'I' when Cathy is talking . Why ? Cause it's my fanfiction character name . My real name is Crocodile in Japanese ;D Oh, and … I thought I could get this chapter published but I didn't realized one of my homework I had to SEARCH FOR THE MEANING &amp; WRITE IT DOWN . And there are about 10 pages ! x_X<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Alex and Logan went on a walk around Palm Woods Park , talking about how life has been and so on. "I can't believe you're famous ! And worse of all, I didn't know !" Alex exclaimed.

Logan snorted. "It's your fault !"

Alex made a 'What!' face, giggling a little. She hugged Logan. "Yo, bro ! You didn't tell you had a girlfriend!" Guitar Dude said.

Logan and Alex looked at each other , then Guitar Dude, and back at each other again, in shock . "Guitar Dude, you don't understand . She's my BFF back in Minnesota . Well ,before she moved to New York of course." Logan explained.

Guitar Dude shook his head. "Dude … There is no need to lie . Later!" Guitar Dude said.

"We're not an item right?" Alex asked, slowly.

Logan thought for awhile and said, "Pshh … How can we ? We're just best friends …"

Alex nodded in agreement. No matter what others think, they're still best friends … Or are they ? Meanwhile, Kendall was bumming by the pool . Jo OFFICIALLY broke up with him for her co star , Jett Stetson. "Why me? Out of all people, me ." Kendall thought.

"HEY KENDALL!" he heard someone shout.

He turned and saw a good friend of his who moved in about a month ago. "Hey Joey ..." Kendall greeted, toneless.

"What's wrong K-dog?" Joey asked.

"Jo broke up with me…" Kendall explained.

Joey thought for awhile. "Well … You deserve better than her. LIKE ME!" Joey exclaimed.

It was no big surprise she had a crush on him. Kendall sighed. "Joey… How many times are you gonna ask me this? I am not gonna accept you and I know it's horrible to be rejected but. Look, I'm so sorry and …" Kendall said.

Joey looked at her converse. She knew what he meant and she just wished he would accept her after her umpteenth attempt on being his girlfriend. Joey looked at his green eyes. "Kendall … Why won't you accept me?" Joey asked, innocently.

Kendall sighed and thought for a moment. Why didn't he want to accept her? Joey waited patiently for his answer. Kendall didn't want to answer her question so he asked, "Why do you like me?"

Joey grinned. "I like you because you're funny, fun and won't get upset over minor problems which is why you shouldn't be upset over the big breakup. If you won't accept me, at least let me help you get over her." Joey replied confidently.

Kendall agreed to her decision. Joey cheered and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to his apartment. "Ok! Let's start with something simple. I have a pen and paper to take down notes to whatever you're feeling now so that I can come up with the perfect activity." Joey explained.

"That sounds, weird." Kendall said.

"So you'd rather spend a lot of time finding the right thing to do at a crisis like this?" Joey asked.

Kendall said, "Oh … Noooooooo."

Joey grinned. Of course he wouldn't agree! Joey asked Kendall multiple questions until he almost fell asleep. "OK! I got the score and we should be … going out on a walk, go swimming and … sing ." Joey said.

Kendall was taken aback. "SING? Sing when I'm upset? WHAT THE HECK?" He exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't calculate anything. The application did it," Joey said, defensively.

Kendall sighed again and asked, "What are we gonna do first?"

Joey was flabbergasted. "Well, I'm definitely NOT going for a swim at this time of day. Let's take a walk. We might bump into Logan and that girl he's with." She said.

"That girl he's with is Alex, his best friend." Kendall said.

Joey smiled. "Yeah, they're totally a couple." She unexpectedly said.

"I can see it in their eyes and the way they talk to each other. Like you and I…" Joey hinted.

"Just friends, JOEY!" Kendall exclaimed at the sulky girl.

Carlos was alone, at the Palm Woods Park. Logan and Alex passed by him a couple of minutes ago. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so perfect, to him anyway. Carlos went to look for the best friends. Upon seeing Alex, Carlos shouted, "ALEX !"

The best friends looked at the sweaty boy who was panting for breath. "Alex … I know we've just met but … Would you like to go out tonight, 8 o'clock ?" he asked.

Alex looked at the two boys. She was EXTREMELY shocked. "Ahhhhhh… Ok, I guess…" Alex finally said to the happy dude.

Logan was happy that his two best friends were on a date , finally . He hadn't seen Alex blabbering about a date and Carlos hadn't gotten a date for about half a month. "Hurray ?" Logan said, a little unsure of himself.

Awkward silence filled the air. Carlos smiled awkwardly and ran away. "Logie … Help me pick out an outfit ? Carlos obviously won't bring me out to somewhere fancy right?" Alex said.

"Nope. First date, he brings you to the carnival." Logan said, wisely.

Alex smiled. It sounded fun. "Come on, Logie bear ! HELP ME PICK OUT AN OUTFIT !" she exclaimed.

Before he could reply, Alex grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her apartment. "Hey Justin, hey Max." Logan said, waving to the two guys as he was dragged along.

"Was that… Logan?" Justin thought.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Joey were trying out the activities the application suggested. "Look ! There's Logan being dragged away by Alex." Joey exclaimed.

"And here comes Carlos. Hey Carlos, what's going on?" Kendall said.

"I JUST ASKED ALEX OUT ! HOW AWESOME IS THAT ?" Carlos replied excitedly.

Joey's mouth hung open. And to think that Logan and Alex were an item. Kendall wasn't surprised. He knew from the look of Carlos that he had a crush on her all along. Kendall patted him on the back and congratulated him. "You and Joey, finally together?" Carlos whispered at Kendall.

"I don't know . I kinda feel grateful of her for helping me forget Jo. Should I?" Kendall whispered.

Carlos gave him a skeptical look. He was obviously unsure of the decision Kendall had to make. Joey waited patiently for them. "See, she's patient too." Carlos pointed out.

Kendall shrugged. He never thought of all the positive things that could happen. "I'm gonna accept her or in this case, ask since she's not asking yet." Kendall finally said.

He walked over to Joey and smiled. Joey gave him the _What just happened_ look with her brown eyes staring at him while her mouth made a cat-innocent expression. "Kendall … What happened ?" Joey asked.

Kendall grinned. There's a karaoke booth nearby. Come with me and I'll let you know." He said.

Joey nodded. Kendall held her wrist and walked. She looked at Carlos and gave a _Well this is new _look followed by an _I'll see you later then_ look. Carlos chuckled and gave her a little wave and mouthed 'Have fun'. They sat down in the soundproof room. He searched for the band 'Big Time Rush' and clicked on 'Till I Forget About You'. Joey was rather shocked. He wanted to forget her? "You know Jo and I broke up so why don't you help me forget get?" Kendall said.

Joey laughed. He wanted her to sing with her? "Kendall. I'm an actress NOT a singer." Joey explained, crossing her arms.

"You sang in one of the episodes …" Kendall said in a sing-song voice.

"That's not singing … Ok fine. I'll sing." Joey gave in.

Till I Forget About You – Karaoke ( **Bold means Joey singing, Italic means Kendall singing so both means together** )

_Get a call on a random afternoon  
>I pick it up and I see that it's you<br>Like my heart you were breaking the news  
>As you say<br>It's over, it's over, it's over_

**Heading out  
>Cause I'm out of my mind<br>All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
>Staying here till the sun starts to rise<br>And I'm  
>I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna<strong>

_**Dance hard, laugh more  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you**_

_**Jump up, fall down  
>Gotta play it loud now<br>Don't care my head's spinning all around now  
>I swear I'll do<br>Anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about you<strong>_

_**Till I forget about you**_

_You thought I'd be here on my own  
>Waiting for you to knock on my door<br>since you left I don't wait by the phone  
>I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving<em>

**Found a place where I can lose myself  
>And just leave your memory on the shelf<br>See I'm fine no I don't need nobody else  
>Cause I'm<br>I'm going, I'm going, I'm going**

_**Dance hard, laugh more  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you**_

_**Jump up, fall down  
>Gotta play it loud now<br>Don't care my head's spinning all around now  
>I swear I'll do<br>Anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about you<strong>_

_Spending money like it don't mean a thing  
>I'm going crazy now, don't even think<br>Losing my mind, that's all I can do  
><em>_**Till I forget about you…. OH OOH WHOA**_

_**Dance hard, laugh more  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you**_

_**Jump up, fall down  
>Gotta play it loud now<br>Don't care my head's spinning all around now  
>I swear I'll do<br>Anything that I have to  
>Till I forget about you<strong>_

_**Till I forget about you  
>Till I forget about you… ooh whoa!<strong>_

**I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU !**

End of song ;D

Joey shook herself. She never sang so hard before. It felt good. "That was fun Kendall !" Joey exclaimed, giving Kendall a warm hug.

Kendall laughed and asked, "Joey … Will you be my girlfriend?"

Joey was confused. Should she? "You rejected me all this while and suddenly you WANT to be in a relationship with me? What's up Kendall?" she replied.

"You're sweet and helpful. How can I not like a girl like that?" Kendall replied.

"Let me think this through …" she finally decided. "Until then, let's go for a swim."

She went to her apartment and looked for her favourite swim wear, not a bikini but a one piece in black with purple and red stars all over it.

_Hey Joey(: Ready 2g2 e awesome Palm Woods Pool ? x3_

Joey giggled. Should she accept him ? After all, he IS so cute.

_Hey K-dog(: Almost ready . Meet me thr ? I noe I havnt decided but hav I told u tht u r kiute ? ;D_

Joey giggled. Of course he's cute. She always wanted to be in a relationship with him so why must she wait to be with him?

_No, not at all. Thx. Hav I told u b4 how pretty ur eyes r?_

She awed. He thought her eyes were pretty? HOW ADORABLE !

_No, not recently anyway. Thx 4 e compliment. I'm all set . Gg 2 e pool now . ;)_

She walked out of her apartment and to the elevator.

_Will u PRETTY PLS b my gf ?_

"K-dog … The same guy as always." She thought.

_I'll let u noe at e pool. Acceptable ?_

The elevator dinged. She was at the lobby already.

_No problem-o. I tink I c u by the elevator. C'mon ovr here !_

Joey wanted to laugh out loud.

_Ok . Chill K-dog. Whr's James?_

"I hadn't seen James the whole day. Where is he?" Joey thought.

_Finding a gf? xD_

Haha. Very funny Kendall Knight .

* * *

><p><strong>AND I AM FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 3 ! –holds a Big Time Party- It's gonna be a big big big big big big NIGHT ! Oops, sorry . Was listening to Big Night . It's 11:41pm where I am . Whoopy . OMG ! I have homework and I'm not done . Tomorrow, I won't write until I finish it . In other words, there is a 99.9% chance that I won't write my story. Why didn't I put James in this chapter ? Hmmm … <strong>

**Carlos likes Alex ! Carlos likes Alex !**

**Kendall likes Joey ! Kendall likes Joey !**

**Logan & Alex have chemistry ! Logan & Alex have chemistry !**

**Gosh I am terrible at writing romance . xD Epic fail .**


	4. Chapter 4

Are We More Than Friends ?

**WHOOHOO ! Break time from homework. ;D  
>No seriously. That 10 pages homework is killing me. BUT I'M ALMOST DONE . I think . xD<br>THANK YOU BABY SISTER ! For waking me up at 9am . You know I sleep till 12pm on Sundays . :|  
>That's not what the thanks is for. Thank you for WAKING ME UP EARLY SO THAT I CAN FINISH MY HOMEWORK EARLIER ! THANKS! THANKS ! Love you baby sister . :D But on other days when I don't have homework or I finished it, DO NOT WAKE ME UP !<br>Now on with the story . ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Joey walked over to Kendall. "Decision?" Kendall asked, eagerly.

"Geez. Hello to you too." Joey sarcastically said.

Kendall whined, "You said you'd tell me now ."

She looked at him weirdly. "Have patience my good friend."

"I don't want to be a good friend. I want to be a _boyfriend._" Kendall whined.

Joey rolled her eyes. "Fine! Have patience _boyfriend_." She said, smirking a little.

"THAT"S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he exclaimed.

"Ok fine. I accept. I'd love to be your girlfriend. Obviously." Joey smirked.

Kendall's face lit up. She actually wanted to be in a relationship with him? Kendall dived into the pool, doing a roll in the water and jump up in joy. "K-dog… Have I told you you're crazy at times?" Joey asked.

"Not recently. But…" Kendall's voice faded out as he pulled Joey into the pool. "AHHHHH!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, I am crazy at times." He finally said.

"You owe me BIG TIME." She hissed.

"and what do I owe?" Kendall said, acting surprised.

"You decide …" she said, blushing a little.

Kendall pulled her out of the pool and asked her to wait while he went to get her a smoothie . "STRAWBERRY !" Joey exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Logan was helping Alex with an outfit. Logan sat down on her bed and started daydreaming. "LOGAN ! Should I wear this purple tee with jeans or this blue tee with 'I HEART YOU' and jeans ?" Alex said.

"What about that one?" he pointed to a purple t-shirt with a red and yellow stars forming a small heart.

"Oh … The one Dean gave me." She muttered.

"Dean?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"My ex. He gave me that t-shirt before he moved away." She explained.

"Ohh … Well it looks very nice on you, if you ask me." Logan said, holding the t-shirt in front of Alex.

"And it'll look great in that hoodie." He said, holding a black hoodie with 'Alex ' imprinted on it.

"Mason gave that to me…" Alex muttered again, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Who the heck is Mason ?" Logan asked, again.

"My ex. He's a werewolf." She explained.

"Oh yeah. You're really a wizard, by the way?" he asked.

Alex nodded. A few days before she left Minnesota, she told Logan she was a wizard. "Oh … Oooh, its 5 minutes to 7. Have you decided what to wear?" Logan asked.

"Yes. This black hoodie with my name on it and this purple tee with hearts made of red and yellow stars. Together with my favorite jeans." Alex decided.

Logan nodded in agreement. She'll look great. "_I, I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting repe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat._" Alex's phone rang.

_Hey Alex, my luvly d8 4 2nite. How r u? Wat r u doing?_

Alex laughed. Carlos sure had a big crush on her.

_Hi Carlos . Finding an outfit 2 wear wif Logie bear. U?_

Carlos read his text and frowned. Logie bear? What is it with Logan that made her want to do everything with him?

_Nothing, finding an outfit 2 wear 2… Logie bear ? Logan is ur Logie bear? :|_

Alex groaned. He can't be one of those over-protective guys right?

_Yes, Logan is my Logie bear. He's my BFF. Y wouldn't he b Logie bear? We're not a couple Carlos. It's juz a d8. :|_

Carlos sighed. Of course it was just a date. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

_Pfft. I noe tht . juz checkin'. x3_

Alex giggled. So he isn't an over-protective kind of guy after all. Logan looked at her in slight confusion. He seemed rather jealous . Was he falling for Alex ? Nahh . Alex is his best friend, well, not as great as Kendall, James and Carlos but . She's still his best gal friend. "Logie bear. What's the time now?" Alex asked all of a sudden.

"Uhh … 7:35pm . You should get ready now. I'm going back to 2J." Logan replied.

Alex nodded. It would be very awkward for him to sit around while she shower or something. "JUSTIN ! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM !" Alex shouted and started banging the door.

"NO !" Justin shot back.

"It's not like you're on a date or something. Pfft." Alex muttered.

"I am going on a date. Just so you know." Justin said.

What the…? He could hear her ? "With whom I need to know." Alex caroled.

"With … Jo Taylor. If that's what you need to know. Ok this is awkward, just continue being the annoying girl I care and love." Justin replied.

"Eeeew. Wait, Jo Taylor ? The chic who broke up with Kendall for Jett Stetson ? You're going on a date with the freaking chic who broke Kendall's heart for Jett Stetson ? Well this is just wrong." Alex exclaimed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa," Justin said, coming out of the bathroom, "Jo Taylor has a boyfriend AND a recent ex?"

Alex nodded and made a '_umhum_' sound. "Well that was whacked. Oh well. Later." Justin said.

Alex grumbled. She didn't mind him going out with Jo Taylor, the biggest player she knew, but Justin had left a mess. "He was never clean anyway…" she mumbled.

"Don't talk about Justin that way, Alex." Max said, out of nowhere.

"First of all, where did you come from? Second, you're on his side ? That's new." Alex asked.

"From the kitchen. You've got a point. Talk bad about him all you want. I won't care." Max said, entering his room.

Alex smirked. Bad versus good in the family? Bad wins.

***After her shower***

(Alex's P.O.V) _My first P.O.V ! _OxO

"Hmm… I still have 15 minutes to kill. I'll go and hang out with Joey." I thought.

I went up the stairs until I reached her floor. Slowly walking to her apartment, 5A, I started to hum '_Love You Like A Love _Song' by Selena Gomez. "Alex? What are you doing here? I heard you have a date with Carlos." I snapped out of her daze.

"I have 15 minutes to kill and I thought maybe I could kill it by spending time with you since you're a new friend. Oops, make that 12 minutes to kill." I said.

"Come on in. I live alone so we can rock out all we want." Joey responded.

I entered the apartment, '_whoa-ing_' at the sight of her apartment. "I love your apartment Joey !" I exclaimed, giving her my warmest hug, "AND I DON'T HUG JUST ANYONE ! So you're pretty special."

"I feel so honored. I just installed a karaoke system. Care to try it out with me?" Joey asked, winking a little.

"Mr. Bitters will KILL us," Alex exclaimed, "I'm in !"

Leave It All To Shine – Karaoke (Same rules applied in chapter 3 but italic is Alex instead of Kendall)

_I know, you see  
>Somehow the world will change for me<br>And be so wonderful_

**Here I am  
>Once again<br>Feeling lost but now and then**

_Live life, breathe air  
>I know somehow we're gonna get there<br>And feel so wonderful_

**When you figure out how  
>You're lost in the moment<br>You disappear**

_It's all for real  
>I'm telling you just how I feel<em>

**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<strong>

_Wake up the members of my nation  
>It's your time to be<em>

**Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>When it turns out right**

_There's no chance unless you take one  
>Anytime to see<em>

**Now if you live in your imagination  
>Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination<strong>

_See the brighter side of every situation_

**In my victory **_(in my victory)_**  
>Just remember me<br>When I make it shine**

_Leave it all to me  
><em>**Leave it all to me  
><strong>_Leave it all to me_**  
>When I make it shine<br>**_Leave it all to me__**  
><strong>_**When you live in your imagination**_**  
><strong>__When I make it shine__**  
><strong>_**Leave it**_**  
><strong>__Make it__**  
><strong>_**Leave it**_**  
><strong>__Make it__**  
><strong>_**Leave it**_**  
><strong>__Make it__**  
><strong>_**Leave it**_**  
><strong>__All to me_

_**When I make it shine  
>Just live it all to me<strong>_

End of Leave It All To Shine ;D

(Joey's P.O.V)

"WOW ALEX ! That was the best time of my life !" I exclaimed.

Alex was an amazing singer. Who wouldn't love her ? "I love this song! I love singing with you! I hope we can do this again! By the way, can I have your number?" she said.

I laughed and saved my number in her phone and vice versa. "That way you can text me if you want to rock out." Alex winked.

Who would NOT laugh at that remark? I looked at my watch. 7:50pm. "You don't want to be late don't you?" I asked.

"Nah… I'll text him to pick me up here. Do you want to continue jamming or what?" Alex replied.

I shook my head. "I jammed too much today. First with Kendall. We jammed to 'Till I Forget About You'. Now I jammed with you to 'Leave It All To Shine' ." I replied.

Normal P.O.V

Alex took out her phone and texted Carlos.

_Carlos, pick me up at Joey's house. Long story. Tell Logie bear I said 'hi' . x3_

Joey looked at Alex's iPhone 4. "Texted Carlos?" she asked.

Alex nodded. "How did you and Logan ACTUALLY became best friends?" Joey asked.

"I was sitting on a bench." Alex said.

_***Flashback moment***_

_Alex sat down on the bench with her arms crossed. Every time someone looked at her, she would glare a 'I'm gonna kill you' face. Logan was bored. He walked around and saw a girl sitting by the playground, on a bench. He walked up to her and said 'hi'. "Go away !" she shouted._

_Logan wanted to go away but he stood there and said 'hi' again. "What is wrong with you? I said get lost!" she shouted._

"_I just wanted to say 'hi' ok !" Logan shouted back._

"_Well then, HI !" she shouted._

"_What is your name and why do you keep shouting at me?" Logan asked._

"_Why do you care?" she asked._

"_You're my friend." He replied, calmly._

"_No you're not." She replied._

"_Then let's be friends!" he exclaimed._

"_Fine. I'm Alex." She replied._

"_I'm Logan. Why are you always angry at everyone?" he asked._

"_I don't trust people." She replied, not looking up from her shoes._

"_You can trust me." He said, sitting beside her and hugged her._

"_I know I can trust you. I can feel it." She replied, embracing the hug._

_***End of Flashback moment***_

"So you only trust Logan and your family?" Joey asked.

"Them and my best friend in New York." Alex replied.

_No worries. Coming up soon. x3_

"Carlos is coming up soon. I like you. I'll text you anytime I want to. As long as you reply of course." Alex said, walking to the door.

"I'll text you, don't worry!" Joey said.

Carlos stood at the door. He was wearing a striped shirt with blue jeans. "Ready to go ?" he asked.

Alex nodded. She hoped the date won't be too bad.

* * *

><p>Done ! Party party party ! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex looked at the grinning boy and smiled. He was such an innocent boy. "Let's go." She said, putting her arm around his. She waved goodbye to Joey and went off with Carlos.

"So, Alex. Seeing that you and Logan spend a lot of time together, you would know that I always take my first date to the carnival." Carlos said.

Alex nodded. She loved the carnival so being together with him wouldn't be so bad. Upon reaching the place, Alex snapped from her daze. "CARLOS !" she exclaimed.

Carlos looked at her as if she was insane. "Carlos, I know this might sound crazy but … I …" she stuttered, staring into his eyes.

"You can tell me anything…" he whispered.

"I … Urghhh ! Why is it so hard to say it ! You know what, never mind. Let's enjoy ourselves shall we?" Alex replied.

Carlos looked at her all weird-like and shrugged.

_Logan! Sav me… I don't think I wanna go on dis d8 . D:_

Alex had a bad feeling about dating Carlos. Not kissing. Not having fun. What's wrong with her?

_Y? Carlos is a gr8 guy. Giv him a chance. ;)_

Alex sighed. He didn't get what she wanted to say.

_No, I mean. I feel different. Like watched or sth._

Logan looked at his text. Being watched? That could only mean one thing. Mason, Alex's ex. She talked about him before and sometimes he got jealous but she wasn't too sure now. Logan had to make sure. He sprinted out to his car.

_I'm omw._

Alex sighed in relief. She would be by Carlos's side and protected by Logan from afar. Carlo looked at her unusually, again. She was hiding something, definitely. "Alex? Is there something wrong?" Carlos asked. "Cause as my date, I need to be concerned."

"WROARRRRR!" they heard.

"What was that?" Carlos asked.

"He's back…" Alex muttered.

"ALEX !" Logan exclaimed.

He came in the nick of time. "Alex! Spell ?" Logan exclaimed.

"I don't know! Magic free vacation!" Alex shot back.

They were desperate. "MASON ! The hoodie you gave me…" she whispered.

The creature, which turned out to be Mason the werewolf, froze. She wore the hoodie her gave her. "Alex?" he whimpered, returning to human form.

"AHHHH!" Carlos screamed.

"Oh, relax. He's my ex boyfriend. Mason! What is wrong with you?" Alex exclaimed, getting annoyed at Carlos.

"I heard you were on a date with him and since he's in a boy band, I wanted to make sure he isn't a player." Mason explained.

"I am not a player!" Carlos protested.

"Whatever. And his best friend interrupted your date." Mason continued, glaring at Logan.

"He didn't interrupt. I wanted him here and he has been my best friend since FOREVER!" Alex explained.

"You don't trust me?" Carlos whimpered.

"Maybe but that's not why Logan is here. I felt watched so I asked him to come and check it out since Joey's a girl and might not be able to protect herself." Alex explained, again.

Mason smiled sheepishly. He was definitely at wrong. Logan stood there. He didn't know how to react AT ALL. "I guess I'll be going back to 2J or maybe visit your family. Sooo, see ya." Logan said.

"LOGAN!" Alex yelled, running after him.

"Let's just watch a home movie or have a karaoke session, Carlos." Alex said.

Carlos shrugged. It wasn't Logan's fault after all. Soon, he noticed Alex's arm wrapped around Logan's. "DUDE ! Stop stealing my date !" he shouted.

Logan turned to Carlos who was fuming. "I'm not stealing her." He replied, calmly.

"Then I'll hold her." Carlos said, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her towards him.

"Ok, ok. Carlos, chill. You know what. I'm not gonna hang out with you until you chill. So, Logan, send me home." Alex finally declared.

Logan shrugged, took her arm and they walked away from the sighing Carlos. "She likes Logan and I likes Alex. Great…" Carlos thought, walking to the direction of his car.

"Logan… Thanks for coming." Alex thanked Logan.

"But it ruined the date." Logan pointed out.

"I didn't like him that much anyway." She muttered.

"Why? He's loveable." Logan said.

"I prefer smart, fun and always there for you kind of guy." She hinted.

Alex actually liked him? "You mean… me?" Logan asked.

"No, my brother," she sarcastically said and punched his shoulder before exclaiming, "Of course you!"

"I'm flattered, I guess." Logan shrugged.

"I guess I felt something during our kiss, our first kiss." Alex mumbled.

Logan was shocked. "Wha-" was all Logan could say.

"You're probably a little shaken up from what's been happening. Let's get you home." Alex said, being all motherly.

Logan nodded and started driving the car. "Alex's a wizard, Carlos fell head over heels for Alex, Alex is falling for me and I might actually be falling for her too." Logan thought.

Upon reaching Palm Woods, Joey burst out and shouted, "LOGAN!"

Both of them went out of the car. "What's wrong Joey? What happened?" Logan asked.

Joey smirked. "Carlos told me about the date. I can't believe you ruined it. Why did you ruin the date?" Joey explained.

"I asked him to come. My ex was watching me and I trusted Logan, remember?" Alex replied.

"Right... Alex, why do you like Logan more than Carlos?" Joey asked, all-innocent like.

"Joey, why are you wearing that punk outfit?" Alex asked, mimicking Joey's voice.

"I felt that it's the right choice." Joey replied.

"Same reason." Alex retorted.

Logan looked at the girls. "Drama queens." He thought.

Logan dragged Alex along to avoid any further awkwardness. "Logan thanks for everything. You're the best." Alex said, giving him a warm hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Uhmmm. Ok? You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow," Logan said.

"As long as Carlos isn't there than fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said.

Logan waved goodbye and returned to 2J. Carlos was lying faced down the couch. "Why did you make things difficult for Carlos? He was SOOO close to being in a relationship!" Kendall exclaimed.

Logan groaned. "What can I do? She likes me because she felt something during our first kiss." Logan retorted.

"Ok… Never mind then." James said.

"IT'S KILLING ME! Alex is my best gal friend who is crushing on me." Logan blurted out.

"Let it out. After all, following your heart is the only way to go." Kendall pointed out.

Logan looked at Kendall. Maybe Kendall was right. Maybe his heart knew what to do. Maybe… he needed to give Alex a chance, before making her his girlfriend or staying as best gal friend. "Thanks man. You know just what to say. Just like any other leader." Logan complimented.

"No problem bro. Let me know if you need more help." Kendall said.

Logan nodded and went to Alex's apartment. "I'm left with a broken heart!" Carlos sobbed.

"It's ok dude. You did nothing wrong. Come on, Carlos Garcia. I have a list of girls that might actually work out for you and the Blonde Jennifer is one of them." James said.

"But… But… She'd never allow me to ask her out." Carlos protested.

"PLEASE! I'll lend you my charm. Let's go." James said.

"WHOOHOO!" Carlos exclaimed, following him out of the apartment.

**LOL ! This was extremely weird to write. HEY ! Please check out my new story 'If Only You Knew' in my account wanibtrforever. Coming out real soon.**

**FOLLOW NIGAHIGA AND MAKE HIM #1 ! I'm not a fan of RAYWILLIAMJOHSON just to let you know. :3**

**NIGAHIGA FOREVER !**

**#BTRfamily should trend on Twitter. Help me out?**


	6. Chapter 6

Logan stood in front of apartment 2K. It was now or never. He reached out to knock on the door when suddenly, someone opened it. It was none other than Alex Russo herself. "Oh! Hey Logan! What are you doing here?" she asked, leaning on the wall to her right.

Logan smiled sheepishly. Why was it so hard for him? She's just another girl to him, right? "Hey Alex… Listen… What are you doing tonight?" he stuttered.

Alex giggled. Was Logan giving her a chance? She hoped so. "Well… I'm not doing anything. Why?" she replied.

"How about hanging out?" Logan managed to ask without stuttering.

Alex looked at him all funny. It was as if he was trying to make her laugh. "Sure, let's hang out. Where exactly?" she replied, asking him a question at the same time.

Logan shrugged. He didn't really think about it. "How about we bring back childhood memories by having dinner at Inside-Out Burger and afterwards, hang out at the park." He suggested.

Alex thought for a moment. Their families used to hang out at Inside-Out Burger and at the park too. "Alrighty then. I'll see you at 7." Alex declared.

Logan nodded and walked away, leaving Alex wondering. "He is finally giving me a chance? WHOOOOOOOPIE!" she thought, walking inside and shutting the door.

Meanwhile, Kendall, Joey and James were helping Carlos find a girl to date. "How about Megan?" James suggested, looking through his notebook.

"Nah… I've tried but never succeed." Carlos said, not looking up from his comic book.

Joey groaned. This was going to be harder than hanging out with Kendall during his breakup. "Look Los, girls love persistent guys which you are not at the moment." Joey slowly explained.

"But…"Carlos was interrupted.

"Megan likes you." Kendall blurted out.

"What?" James asked, confused.

This time, Kendall kept his mouth shut. He did not want them to get the wrong idea. "Bye guys. Gonna smoothen myself out with Megan. Later!" Carlos finally said, walking over to Megan.

"Hey Megan… I was wondering if you are… I don't know, free tonight." Carlos sweet talked.

Megan looked up from her book and stared at him. Was he ACTUALLY trying to sweet talk her AGAIN? "Carlos… You do know that you are terrible at sweet talking?" she asked, having a brief pause.

"Anyway, no I'm not doing anything tonight. Why do you ask?" she continued.

Carlos's face lit up. THE SWEET TALK WAS WORKING! "Oh well then… Do you want to do something tonight?" he asked, using his sweet talk voice again.

Megan giggled and agreed to his plans. "Alright then. Movies it is." Carlos declared.

Carlos decided to continue their conversation, signaling to his friends that everything was ok. "Hey James, since our mission is complete, Joey and I are going to hang out. See you later!" Kendall said.

James nodded. He REALLY needed to get a girlfriend.

**~Later that day…**

Alex was panicking! She wanted to impress Logan but she also did not want to look too girly. This calls for drastic measures…

_JOEYYYYYY! SOS! CODE 3: FASHION POLICE!_

Alex sent Joey a text. Every girl seemed to know all of the SOS codes.

_Otw 2 ur plce._

Joey laughed. Code 3 was as easy as pie for her. _Knock! Knock!_ Alex quickly opened the door and pulled Joey in. "THIS IS DRASTIC GIRL!" Alex shouted.

Joey groaned. Alex is REALLY under pressure. "When is he coming to pick you up?" Joey asked.

Alex held up 7 fingers. "WTF? We have like 2 and half hours!" Joey exclaimed.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEE!" Alex pleaded.

What could Joey say? "Ok… By the way, how many more days do you have left until you return back to New York?" Joey asked.

"Like about 8 more days?" Alex replied, unsure of herself.

Joey shrugged. 8 days of being with Alex? She'll definitely gonna miss her all time best friend. She quickly hugged Alex. "Let's make the best of this 8 days." She whispered.

Alex said nothing. She didn't want to ruin the moment and she had nothing to say. "Yeah…" she muttered.

Joey let go of Alex and started looking through Alex's clothes. "How about this cute purple turtleneck with denim shorts? They'll look perfect with light pink heels." Joey suggested.

"I believe you're right but instead of denim shorts, I'll stick to skinny jeans." Alex replied.

"See… We have plenty of time to do other things. Let's watch a movie." Joey said, pulling Alex to the couch. "We can watch 'Bridge to Terabithia'. It's an amazing movie, I've heard."

"Of course it's amazing. I heard it's an adventure story filled with imagination and friendship." Alex scoffed.

Joey quickly put the CD into the CD player and played the movie. Meanwhile, James was looking all over for Logan. "Hey James. I need some help." He heard from behind. It was Logan.

"Hey buddy. Sure I'd help. I've been looking for you, hoping you need help." James replied, grinning cheerfully.

"No girl to hang out with?" Logan asked, smirking.

"Yep. I hate it so much." James groaned.

Logan laughed and told him about the problem. "You don't have anything to talk about? That isn't much of an issue, considering that the girls usually start the conversation." James exclaimed.

"Well I want to be different!" Logan exclaimed.

"Ok. Why don't you remind her about memories or catch up? That always work." James suggested.

"Gee. For that to happen, I gotta remember our memories." Logan said.

"WHAT THE HECK?" James shouted.

"I'm just kidding! I'm gonna bring along the matching scrapbook I made in Art class back in middle school. That's gonna be a present." Logan said, smiling.

James groaned. Logan always comes up with ridiculous gifts. "How about you give her that AND a bracelet?" James tried to suggest.

"Nah. We exchanged bracelets when we were 13." Logan said.

"I give up. You are ON YOUR OWN !" James exclaimed, before walking away in style.

~~~~2 hours later~~~~

"JOEY! HE IS COMING SOON!" Alex shouted.

Joey could only feel horrible. Alex would definitely tell her everything that happened on the date. Well, everything good only. "I'm scared!" she shouted.

"Chill would you? Nothing will go wrong." Joey assured her.

Alex relaxed a little. Logan is nothing like Dean, Mason and Riley. She could totally treat him like a friend yet date. Ding dong! LOGAN HAD ARRIVE ! "Hey Alex. Let's go on our first date." He greeted, taking out his right hand.

"Totally! I have a feeling it will be fun." Alex replied, placing her right hand on his.

The start of their first date, a new memory.

**HURRAY! Done with chapter 6 y'all! I feel so happy to let everything go slowly. So now I'm working on chapter 2 of If Only You Knew in my other chapter.**

**I started getting new reviewers for this story , resulting in lots of motivation. HURRAY ! I feel so blessed. That's all I have to say.**

**By the way, is it wrong for a girl to study with guys, discuss questions with guys, tease guys, argue with guys, laugh with guys and even have lunch with guys [I had lunch with like 5 guys and I'm the only girl]? And we're just friends and not even close to crushing on each other at all. How should I handle with people getting the wrong idea?**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex smiled at Logan. They had arrived at a fancy restaurant that Logan had made reservations for. "Right this way." The waiter said, gesturing to a table located near the window.

"Logan this is amazing!" Alex exclaimed.

"It's my pleasure. I hope you're having a good time so far." Logan said.

"Well if the food here is DELISH then I will." Alex exclaimed.

Logan laughed. Alex could sometimes be a goofball. Well, a cute one anyway. "May I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"I'd like to have the usual please." Alex asked, showing him a card.

"And what about you?" the waiter asked Logan.

"Whatever she's having." Logan said.

The waiter nodded and fled. "When did you have a membership card?" Logan asked.

"Since Dean brought me here." Alex replied, proudly.

Logan grunted. Every girl he dated would always mention their ex. "What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"You mentioned your ex. THAT'S what happened." Logan snapped.

"Gee, sorry?" Alex stuttered, not sure what to say.

Logan nodded in forgiveness. Soon, after about 15 minutes of waiting and talking, their food arrived. "Wow. We ordered steak, medium rare with whip potato and extra sauce. Very creative I must say." Logan admired the food before his eyes.

"Haha very funny. Wait till the drinks arrives." Alex retorted.

"And what will the drinks be tasted like?" Logan asked.

"It's a surprise!" Alex exclaimed.

"Ssssshhhhhhh!" the people around her shushed her.

"Whoops. Sorry." Alex said.

"Here are your drinks. Enjoy." The waiter said, putting the drinks down and leaving the table.

"So Logan, having fun yet?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast here. What about you?" Logan repied.

"Same here. Gosh, there's a lot more we can do other than have a fancy dinner y'know?" Alex said.

"I know. After dinner, how about we catch a late movie and maybe take a stroll in the park?" Logan asked, generously.

"Aww Logan. Of course! I've been dying to watch the new movie 'Abduction' starring Taylor Lautner." Alex exclaimed.

Logan sighed. Every girl falls for Taylor. "Ok. Hurry up with your eating if you want to catch that movie." Logan said.

~~~MINUTES PASSED~~~

"LOGAN! I'm having the time of my life!" Alex exclaimed, walking out of the restaurant.

"You are?" Logan asked.

"No. I have many more years to find out if I'm having the time of my life." Alex said, smirking.

Logan laughed. Alex is forever like that. "Hey Logan. I wanna say something. You've been a great guy and I love you for that. I… never mind. Let's enjoy the show k?" Alex said.

"Damn. I really like him but I'm like not ready for a new relationship since Mason and I just broke up and all. It's ok though. I'll let him have fun." Alex thought as they made their way into the cinema.

~~~~~Movie~~~~~

"Wow that was a great movie wasn't it?" Logan asked after they left the cinema.

"Yeah it was great!" Alex exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"This is it. It's time to ask her to go steady with me." Logan thought, signaling to Alex to sit on the fountain beside him.

"This is it. It's time to regret him as a boyfriend." Alex thought.

"So Alex, I love you a lot and I didn't know until I met you again after all these years. Going on a date with you has also been so magical and I really want to go steady with you." Logan started.

"Oh Logan. I don't know what to say. I-" Alex started but Logan stopped her and pulled her for a kiss.

"He's kissing me! OMG! Reject or accept? Why oh why must it be complicated?" Alex thought.

Once he pulled away, Logan said, "You look a little shock. Let me know your decision by the end of the week?" Logan asked.

Alex had to nod. Harper was the only one who can help her. "Logan? Take me home. I'm just a little tired." Alex said.

"Sure. Anything for you." Logan said, taking her hand and walking towards his car.

The ride home for them was awkward. They didn't talk much. "I had a great time Logan, I really did. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Alex said, giving him a hug.

"Bye." Logan said.

Alex smiled, closed the door and sprinted towards her room to text Harper.

_HARPER! Should I be together with Logan? I'm not ready but when he kissed me I sort of liked it and want us to be together._

Alex texted as fast as she could.

_But you guys won't see each other in like 3 days time. How will your relationship actually last?_

Alex took out her magazine. Harper was right. If I was together with him, our relationship won't last. But then again, if you loved him, long distance relationship wouldn't be a problem.

_Thanks Harper. I'll tell him my decision tomorrow._

**Thunthunthun. What's Alex's decision? What do you think will happen? Let me know by reviewing? Anyways, I have a new fanfiction (One Direction fanfiction) on my tumblr. If you want you could check it out. http:/randomcrocodile(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/13115178187/chapter-1 Just change the (dot) to a regular full stop k?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex's P.O.V**

Today is the day I let Logan know whether we should go steady or not. "I'd better call Harper." I muttered to myself.

"Hello?" I heard Harper's voice.

"Harper?" I asked to confirm.

"Alex?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Hey Harper, I'm gonna tell Logan my decision. Should I wait till lunch later or now?" I asked.

"Well… First things first, get him alone." She reminded me.

"Then… Ask him if he loves you." She said slowly, making me take notes in my brain.

"If he says yes, you tell him you love him too. If he says no, tell him you don't want your friendship to be ruined and you guys should forget about being together even if he likes you." She continued.

"Wait since when are you an expert on relationships?" I asked her.

"I read romance novels!" she protested.

"Ok ok. Is that all?" I said in my 'I don't care and I give up even though I don't want to'voice.

"Yeah. You can catch up on the rest yourself. I gotta go. I'm meeting Zeke." Harper said before hanging up.

I looked down at the phone and smiled. Sometimes Harper could be the best thing ever. I looked out my window to see the boys playing by the poolside and Carlos was thrown in the pool. Perfect time to meet him. "Bye mum! I'm heading to the pool to meet… Joey." I told mum before walking to the pool.

"Hey Logan!" I exclaimed, jumping into his face.

The look on his face was PRICELESS. "Hey Alex. What brings you here early in the morning?" he asked.

"Oh yeah… Usually I'd stay at home and watch some tv or continue sleeping." I said, agreeing with him.

Logan chuckled. Gee, I never knew his laugh could be THAT cute. "So what brings you here then?" he asked again.

"Yes." I said, smiling and giving him a hug.

He looked at me clueless before asking, "Umm…. What? That kinda did not answer my question."

I giggled, "Remember you asking me if…"

"If you want to be my girlfriend?" he answered my statement, a little uncertain.

"No, if I liked bagels." I said sarcastically.

"I never asked you that." He said. Gosh! For a smart boy, he is REALLY dumb.

"How stupid can my _boyfriend_ get?" I exclaimed.

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" he asked, startled.

"Yes. He's smart, he's cute and he's somewhere by this pool." I hinted.

"Guitar Dude? He's not THAT smart. Jett? He's not a brainy guy y'know?" Logan guessed.

"AND my _boyfriend _is apparently bad at guessing." I said, freeing myself from his arms.

"Oh right! Carlos. Gotcha!" he replied, finally "realizing" who my boyfriend is.

I rolled my eyes. "Logan! For goodness sake, it's-" he spun me around and gave me a kiss.

"You think I'm stupid to not know that my _girlfriend_ was hinting me after all?" he said.

"Urgh! You're such a dork!" I exclaimed.

"I gotta go now, babe. Talk to ya soon k?" he said, kissing my forehead before walking away.

"I'm gonna miss you!" I shouted, for him to hear.

'_I'm gonna miss you too!' _said a sign he somehow carried.

I walked up to the 5th floor to see if Joey's free. "Hey Alex!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Joey. How are ya?" I replied.

"Just chilling." She said.

"Let's hang out. I'm really bored." I said, flatly.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do anyway. Kendall said he and the guys had to go for an emergency rehearsal." She replied.

We walked into her apartment. No change at all since the last visit. "So how are you and Kendall?" I asked, sounding interested.

"We're going strong, thank goodness. I thought by now he would stop loving me and want to break up." She said.

"I'm leaving in 2 more days." I blurted out.

"WHAT? So soon?" she exclaimed.

I looked at her, pity filled my eyes. "I know. With Logan and I being an item. It's a lot complicated than I expected." I said, with a sigh.

"Long distance relationship? Tough bro." Joey stated.

"I'm sure it'll work." I said, thinking of the positive sides.

"2 days… Let's make the best of it."

I grinned at her. "You bet."

Meanwhile at Rocque Records, Logan couldn't concentrate. "LOGAN!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"2 more days…" he thought.

"What's up with Logan? He's been acting weird since he… talked to Alex." Kendall said.

"SOMEONE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! SOMEONE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" James and Carlos held hands and started chanting.

"Really?" Logan said.

"Yeah. Take it from the two 16 year olds' who don't have one." Kendall pointed out, backing up for Logan.

"You win this round." Carlos admitted defeat.

"LOGAN!" Gustavo bellowed.

"Yeah?" Logan said, a little scared.

"Stop getting distracted!" Gustavo shouted.

"LOGAN!" they heard from outside.

"Oh come on! Why is he the popular one now?" James complained.

All four boys, James being the unwilling one, ran to find out who was looking for Logan. "ALEX HOLD ON!" they heard Joey.

What were they doing here? "Logan. Guys. I'd like a favour." Alex asked.

"WHAT!" Gustavo yelled.

"Calm down dude. I just want to know if I could do a song with you guys." Alex said, annoyed with Gustavo.

"You can't sing!" James exclaimed.

You've NEVER heard me sing, James." Alex protested.

"Only I have." Logan said, still not liking the idea.

"I have to and she is AMAZING." Joey squealed.

"Well I don't like this idea." James exclaimed.

"Pretty boy is right. You're not a singer. Doing a collab with you wouldn't make sense." Gustavo said.

Logan looked at both sides, confused. Should he agree with the boys? "I'm not doing this for fame. And besides, you don't need to put it in an album. I just want to sing a song with you guys as a memory before I return to New York." Alex said, folding her arms.

"Wait, you're leaving so soon?" Carlos asked.

"2 weeks is gonna be over soon Carlos. Of course I'm leaving soon." Alex said, looking at him sarcastically.

"Well?" Joey asked.

"Can I sing OR not?" Alex shouted.

Everyone stared at Gustavo, waiting for his decision.

**HOLA ME AMIGOS AND AMIGAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's finally 2012 and it's finally my brother's 14 Birthday! ;) How are you guys? Sorry for not updating for quite a while. Hope you guys have a wonderful new year kays?**

**Love you guys so much! *put my hearts up* By the way, next chapter... will be FINAL chapter of this story :'( But let's all be happy that I can focus on 'Cat's Best Friend' in my other account 'pigeer' and also start a new fresh story. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone stared at Gustavo, waiting for his decision. "Fine you can sing a song with the boys. Just ONE song." He finally agreed.

Alex and Joey cheered, jumping up and down with a huge grin on their face. Gustavo's yell calmed them down. "WHAT SONG?"

Alex glanced at Logan before confidently saying, "Worldwide."

Gustavo rolled his eyes. Everyone wanted to sing that song. No surprise. "Ok. Get in the booth now!" he yelled.

The boys quickly made their way to the booth, followed by Alex. She turned and saw Joey standing at where she was, looking around awkwardly. "C'mon Joey!" Alex called out to Joey, waving her in.

She looked at Alex, shocked. Alex wanted her? "Are you sure Alex?" she asked, a little unsure.

"Of course! You're part of the memory y'know?" she said.

Joey's face lit. Squealing, she ran into the booth, positioning herself beside Kendall. Gustavo started playing the song and the 6 of them started singing.

***(I'm really really REALLY lazy to type out the whole song and all. I'm a lazyass)***

"That was amazing!" Alex exclaimed, taking off her headphones.

Gustavo rolled his eyes and gave her the CD of the song. Alex beamed. "THANK YOU GUSTAVO!" she thanked, giving Gustavo, Kelly, the boys and Joey a hug.

"Okayyy no more hugging." Kelly said, giggling at some inside joke.

Alex laughed along and dragged Joey away.

For the next 5 minutes, there was an awkward silence. "You guys can have the rest of the day off," Gustavo said, throwing the music sheets in the air.

The boys cheered and ran out of the studio towards the Palm Woods. Meanwhile, Alex and Joey met up with Katie by the pool. Katie jumped into the pool, followed by Alex and Joey. "I'm gonna miss this awesome pool." Alex whimpered.

For about a minute, they were in silence. "Let's not think about your leave. Let's just have some fun," Joey suggested.

"Yeah… We don't want to be depressed now, right?" Katie agreed.

Alex nodded her head in agreement. "HELLO LADIES!" they heard James exclaim.

The girls turned around and saw the four hockey heads getting ready to jump in the pool, except for Logan. "So Alex, what do you want to do? We don't have much time y'know?" he asked.

Alex stared into his brown eyes, noticing that he might cry any moment. "Oh Logie… I don't know, really I don't. I just want us to have fun as a group. Watch a movie, go on a picnic. I don't know. Maybe we can even go around pranking people. I REALLY don't know," Alex said.

"Well, let's just do what we can." He replied.

**~~~~~~~Alex's departure~~~~~~~**

"So, this is goodbye?" Joey asked, hugging Alex one last time.

"I guess so. I'm really gonna miss you." Alex whispered, holding on to the hug.

Finally letting go, Alex turned to Logan, her eyes filled with tears. "So… I'm really gonna miss you Logan. And we just got together as a couple, after not seeing each other for years. I don't know what to say. I really want to hang out with you every single day, like how normal couples do," she confessed.

Logan held her hands, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Don't cry Alex. I'll get Gustavo to plan more tour dates to New York, that way we can see each other as often as possible. And during holidays, we can hang out as much as possible y'know. We need to see everything differently. We'll be the most amazing couple anyone has ever seen. I love you Alex," he said, giving her their last kiss.

"I love you too Logan," she said, giving him a hug.

"Goodbye everyone! I had loads of fun. I'm gonna miss all of you!" Alex squealed at the crowd, giving a final wave.

"BYE ALEX!" they chorused.

And with that, Alex went pass the security checkpoint and was on her way back home, to New York. "Goodbye Hollywood, friends. Logan. I'm going to miss all of you." She whispered.

**And this was effing short. I'm so sorry for not updating AT ALL. I truly apologise for this short chapter as well. I'm so unhappy with myself. Never mind. I'll get over it as I concentrate on Cat's Best Friend and a new fanfic I'm thinking of. LEGEND OF KORRA FANFIC! :D I've been having a lot of sexual frustration over Mako recently. He's hot! No wonder he's a firebender. ;) Pro-bending matches are really cool. Anyone here ships Makorra? ;)**


	10. SEQUEL OUT NOW

**Hey guys! Just wanting to let you know that a sequel to THIS story is published on this account! Do check it out and I'm hoping it would be better than this one! I still can't get why you guys think this story was amazing since I thought it was badly written after reading it when I was trying to get a new story idea. Seriously. I thought it was garbage. But let's hope the sequel, Troubles Between Us, would be better. :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Note: If you're a reader of my fanfiction story from a popular anime, One Piece, do stay tuned as the next chapter or session is going to be ou real soon. :)**

**I love all of you who supported my horribly written stories from my first story Big Time Baby Sister to Answers From The Straw Hats!**

**_crocodile x_  
><strong>


End file.
